Użytkownik:Mikey De Santa/PROPTRAILER
PROPTRAILER (nazwa pochodząca z plików gry) – specjalny "pojazd" występujący w Grand Theft Auto V. PROPTRAILER jest tak naprawdę przyczepą Ortegi zmienioną przez grę w pojazd. Pojazd ten użyty jest w krótkim fragmencie misji Pan Philips, kiedy spychamy przyczepę do rzeki (tą właśnie przyczepą jest PROPTRAILER). Normalnie pojazd jest niedostępny dla gracza, lecz można uzyskać do niego dostęp za pomocą modów lub programów do edycji zapisu. PROPTRAILER występuje jako stara i brudna biała przyczepa z dużym zielonym pasem po środku i małym pomarańczowym paskiem poniżej. Wnętrze można zobaczyć przez tył pojazdu, gdyż poza misją tylne ściany są widoczne tylko od wewnątrz (można to jednak naprawić ustawiając wartość Body Style na 255). W środku znajduje się stolik i 4 kanapy, a przy suficie wisi parę szafek. Na ścianie naprzeciwko tylnego okna wisi brudna amerykańska flaga, a na lewej ścianie obok okna wiszą 3 plakaty z kobietami w bieliźnie. Nad przednimi drzwiami po prawej stronie wisi para byczych rogów, a pod nią znajduje się tabliczka z napisem Born in USA (pol. Urodzony w USA), na tylnych drzwiach po tej same stronie znajduje się tablica z napisem --do weryfikaci!--. Zarówno rogi, jak i tabliczki pojawiają się tylko na PROPTRAILER-ze, nie występują one na normalnej przyczepie Ortegi, występującej poza misją. Do pojazdu można "wsiąść" stając po jego prawej stronie i wciskając przycisk odpowiedzialny za wejście do pojazdu. Protagonista "wniknie" wtedy do wnętrza przyczepy. Gracz nie może w żaden sposób ruszyć pojazdu (jedyną opcją jest pchanie go innym pojazdem), nie ma on też świateł, radia i klaksonu. Po wejściu do PROPTRAILER-a nie wyświetla się jego nazwa. Wszystkie te niedociągnięcia są spowodowane tym, że gracz nigdy nie miał być w stanie zdobyć tego pojazdu poza misją. W odróżnieniu od Cuttera w pojeździe można włączyć kamerę filmową, lecz widok "z maski" jest niedostępny. Po wejściu do pojazdu z trzech kominów zamontowanych na dachu (tylko 2 są widoczne) wydobywa się unikalny dym, ten efekt jest dostępny tylko w tym pojeździe. Występowanie w misjach * Pan Philips Ciekawostki * Po strzeleniu lub uderzeniu w przyczepę usłyszymy unikalny efekt dźwiękowy. Ma to związek z tym, że pojazd był zaprogramowany wyłącznie do użycia w misji, a nie w wolnej rozgrywce. * Mimo, że przez glitch cały tył przyczepy jest niewidoczny z zewnątrz, wciąż możemy wybić tylną szybę strzelając w odpowiednie miejsce. * Będąc w pojeździe nie możemy go ruszyć, lecz jeżeli przełączymy postać na inną będąc w przyczepie, a potem przełączymy się z powrotem, postać w przyczepie będzie oddalona od miejsca, w którym się przełączyliśmy i jeszcze przez chwilę przyczepa będzie powoli się przesuwała po drodze. * Po wysadzeniu PROPTRAILER-a nie stanie ona w płomieniach tak jak inne pojazdy, tylko całe wnętrze będzie od razu spalone, a na zewnątrz środkowa część przyczepy będzie pokryta czarnym nalotem (innym od tego pojawiającego się na pozostałych pojazdach po ich wysadzeniu), ponadto od pojazdu odpadną drzwi. Efekt ten jest skutkiem tego, że przyczepa nigdy nie miała zostać wysadzona przez gracza. * W odróżnieniu od Cuttera w pojeździe można włączyć aplikację Snapmatic, lecz zostanie ona od razu zamknięta, nie dając graczowi szansy na zrobienie zdjęcia. * PROPTRAILER-a nie da się holować przy użyciu żadnego pojazdu, nie da się go również podnieść Cargobobem. * Będąc w pojeździe można wykonywać drive-by, lecz z uwagi na to, że kamera bardzo się oddala, oddawanie celnych strzałów jest bardzo trudne. * PROPTRAILER jest pojazdem co najmniej dwuosobowym. Jeżeli podczas spotkania ze znajomym wejdziemy do PROPTRAILER-a, będzie on próbował nieudolnie wsiąść do przyczepy (znajomy będzie "wchodził" w lewą ścianę przyczepy. * Można się dostać do przestrzeni rekreacyjnej przyczepy. Wystarczy pójść w kierunku jej tyłu po wyjściu z pojazdu. Stąd ściany ulokowane z tyłu przyczepy są widoczne. * Z uwagi na to, że postać gracza jest niemalże całkowicie chroniona przed ostrzałem, bardzo trudno jest zginąć będąc w pojeździe. Można jednak bardzo łatwo zostać aresztowanym, z uwagi na brak możliwości samodzielnej jazdy PROPTRAILER-a. * W misji na dachu przyczepy występuje antena satelitarna, a na bocznej ścianie klimatyzator. Nie pojawiają się jednak one w przypadku zdobycia pojazdu poza misją. Tak samo jak w przypadku ścian, ustawienie Body Style na 255 przywróci brakujące elementy pojazdu. * Również w trakcie misji z tyłu przyczepy stoi Ortega, próbujący utrzymać równowagę podczas, gdy Trevor spycha przyczepę do rzeki. Miejsce, w którym on wtedy stoi może potencjalnie być "siedzeniem" dla pasażera (miejsce kierowcy ulokowane jest z przodu pojazdu). * Po zniszczeniu PROPTRAILER-a w statystykach nie zwiększy się liczba zniszczonych pojazdów z żadnej kategorii, co może oznaczać, że jest on pojazdem zaliczanym do innej, specjalnej kategorii. * Jeżeli uszkodzimy przyczepę, a potem do niej wsiądziemy, postać będzie wypowiadała kwestie, które normalnie mówi kiedy próbuje uruchomić uszkodzony pojazd. Świadczy to o tym, że PROPTRAILER ma silnik, który można normalnie uszkodzić. * Według pliku handling.dat masa tego pojazdu to 1800. * Napis Born in USA na przyczepie jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Bruce'a Springsteena pt. Born in the U.S.A. * W przypadku ustawienia Body Style na 255 z tyłu nie pojawi się tylko nienaruszona wersja ścian - za nimi będzie "ukryta" uszkodzona wersja, użyta w misji po tym, jak Trevor pierwszy raz uderza w przyczepę. Kategoria:Pojazdy w Grand Theft Auto V Kategoria:Pojazdy specjalne DO WERYFIKACJI!!! * Możliwość modyfikacji w warsztatach. * Obecność trybu z pierwszej osoby w wersji next-genowej. * Zdobyć jakiś dobry screen. * Wysłuchać, co mówią policjanci przez radio po uzyskaniu poziomu Wanted w przyczepie. * Ile osób może dokładnie jeździć PROPTRAILER-em? * Napisy na tabliczkach.